Time for Change
by Tiva123
Summary: I'm not going to say much because it isn't a very long fic and that would give away the plot! So I'm going to disclose this: This fic involves JJ's hair, Garcia with scissors, a reaction from Reid and some VERY smutty action! Please read and review! :D


**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so I don't generally write smutty fics and I am trying to restrict myself to writing only one very loooooooooong fic at the moment but this idea has been in my head for a while and it wouldn't go away so I decided to write it! Please let me know what you think cos this is my first really smutty, rated fic! :)**

Time for Change

"JJ, are you sure about this…?" Penelope Garcia asked her friend one last time, wanting to be a good friend and make sure that the young blonde was sure about what she wanted her friend to do.

JJ gave her friend a playful glare in the mirror they had set up in Garcia's office "Yes Pen" she said firmly "For the last time, I am. I just need a change, that's all." she added in explanation.

Garcia nodded "Okay hun. Just one other thing" she said as she paused, fiddling with JJ's loose blonde locks which fell down her back "Does Spencer know you're doing this? Cos I'm sure he likes your _long _hair… If ya know what I mean" she added, winking at her friend since she knew about Reid and JJ's sexual relationship, which the other team members did not know about and were not going to be told any time soon.

JJ smiled, shaking her head and making her straight blonde hair swish about "No" she replied simply. "That's kinda part of the point of this… It's a change for me and a surprise for everyone else, including Spence"

Garcia nodded again, unable to disagree with her friend's logic. She tossed a few pieces of her own curly blonde hair over her shoulder, picking up a comb in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. She smiled at JJ in the mirror "All set?" she asked, beginning to comb JJ's hair slowly.

JJ nodded, settling back into the chair with a sigh and a smile, as she thought about what her boyfriend, the one and only Spencer Reid, would say when she got home.

Garcia smiled at her friend's obviously lingering thoughts "Well I guess you'll get to see whether Mr Reid likes his blondie's hair straight and long or short and curly eh?" she joked, teasing her friend.

JJ laughed softly "Come on Garcia!" she exclaimed, playful but growing slightly impatient. "I DO wanna know what he thinks of short and curly, preferably tonight! Let's get on with it!"

Garcia chuckled "Okay okay!" she agreed, pretending to take offence "Here we go" she muttered, measuring two inches from the bottom of JJ's blonde locks and beginning to cut.

JJ shivered, something she always did when people were playing with or cutting her hair, then she smiled _it was time for a change_ she thought to herself. She knew it was the right time for it.

About a half hour later, Garcia took a step back to admire her hair-cutting handiwork on JJ's hair. "What do you think, hun?" she asked quietly, absent-mindedly playing with the blonde's hair again.

JJ flicked her shortened locks with her hand, surveying the new length. Her straight blonde hair now sat slightly below her shoulders, a good two inches shorter than its previous length. She smiled and nodded "I like it Pen. And thank you for doing all of this for me. Cutting my hair and curling it"

Garcia smiled "Not a problem, my dear JJ" she replied, turning to pick up the curling iron "Now" she continued briskly "Let the next bit begin!" she exclaimed, selecting a small section of JJ's hair and folding the styling tool around it.

JJ chuckled "Yes" she agreed, watching Garcia's hands in the mirror.

Even though JJ's hair had been cut, it took Penelope Garcia about 35 minutes to style her blonde locks. When she had finished, Garcia took a step back again to admire the finished look.

JJ got up and gave her friend a hug "Thanks Pen" she said, collecting her belongings and heading for the door.

Garcia smiled, "I repeat, not a problem JJ. Now go see what your rather scruffy haired boyfriend thinks of the change!" she replied teasingly, watching her friend leave with a new haircut and hairstyle.

*

"Spence?" JJ called, unlocking the door of their apartment and looking around for her genius boyfriend

"In the kitchen, JJ" came Spencer's instantaneous reply. JJ smiled; she couldn't wait to see the reaction of the young genius.

JJ quickly shed her coat, about to go and greet Reid, then she had an idea. Picking up a hairtie which she had usually kept on her wrist but hardly ever used, she first went into the bathroom of their apartment. She fiddled with her new curls for a few seconds, then gathered and secured them with the hairtie. She wandered into the kitchen to see her boyfriend, smiling when she saw that the young man's back was turned.  
"Hey Spence" she greeted, wrapping her arms around the thin man and planting a kiss on his neck. Spencer Reid groaned, turning around to kiss his girlfriend's lips then taking a second look at her _something is different_.

"You tied your hair up" Spencer commented, an element of surprise evident in his voice. JJ smiled and shrugged as she kissed Spencer again "Felt like doing something different with it" she said dismissively.

Spencer frowned slightly, his genius profiling skills taking over instantly "C'mon JJ… I'm a profiler! You know I can read you like a book!"

JJ chuckled "I try, but you know.." she countered.

Spencer stared into the blue eyes of his girlfriend, looking for a hint "Come on now, spill! What have you been up to?" he asked, almost sounding like a stern father.

JJ grinned like a mischievous child "Nothing…" she tried again but Spencer's raised eyebrows made her give in "I'm kidding!" she protested "Changed my hair" she said simply as her backing down step.

Spencer tilted his head at his girlfriend, snaking a hand up to reach behind JJ's head and feel in the ponytail for the tie. He found it after a moment or two and pulled on it to release JJ's blonde locks. He gasped, the reaction much like JJ had expected she would get from her boyfriend.

JJ's hair appeared to end just above her shoulders, though stretched out to its full length, it would have easily sat below them. Her hair fell in soft wavy locks that were almost curled around, the new length giving an accent to her dark blue eyes.

Spencer was speechless. He reached up a shaky hand to run his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. "You cut and curled your hair" he commented in slight disbelief and JJ nodded, fiddling with her hair as well "Garcia did it for me. Cut it and curled it" she asked calmly, smiling at the disbelieving reaction of her boyfriend. "Do you like it?"

Spencer didn't reply verbally, instead he moved towards JJ and enclosed the blonde's mouth in a passionate kiss. JJ's response was instant, she kissed Spencer back and reached for the young man's shirt, fumbling with the buttons to get it off. Spencer smiled into their kiss, returning his girlfriend's gesture and beginning to undress her. Soon, Spencer broke their passionate kiss long enough to say "Bedroom" before returning to devouring his girlfriend's lips again. Still half dressed, the pair staggered their way towards the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

Before long, they were both fully naked and Spencer took great pleasure in starting another passionate kiss as he threaded his fingers through JJ's now curly and short hair. JJ smiled into Spencer's mouth, her hand snaking down to grasp his growing erection. Spencer groaned, his body becoming more sensitive as JJ stroked his cock with one finger.

Spencer smiled, tonight wasn't really about him, it was more about JJ and the change in her. As JJ paused to share a meaningful glance with her boyfriend, Spencer took the chance he had in that moment and used it to regain dominance over the blonde. He flipped them over quickly, pinning JJ down easily.

Wide-eyed, JJ lay helpless as Spencer held JJ's wrists down for several seconds, his eyes giving her a silent order not to moved. Spencer trailed his fingers down JJ's chest as she moaned and writhed at his touch. He smiled, feeling his cock twitch but ignoring it as well as he could while he teased JJ a little more. "Spence…" she moaned, as he trailed his fingers up the inside of each of her thighs towards her clit without touching it for very long.

He smiled a little wider at her begging and decided that making her wait for what she wanted probably _wasn't_ a good idea. He certainly didn't want her to decide to cut his hair, which he liked long. Always.

"Spencer…" JJ hissed, bringing him out of his drifting thoughts impatiently. Hurriedly, he made his move. He got up onto his hands and knees, kneeling over the most sensitive part of her body. From her position lying flat on the bed, she could see that his erection was more than ready; his cock was huge and she smiled, shuddering at the fantasy of him being inside of her.

Pausing, Spencer reached for the drawer of the bedside cabinet, knowing there would be a condom in there. Quickly and expertly, he pulled one out and unwrapped onto his achingly hard cock.

Without another thought, he raised himself up onto hands and knees and hovered over JJ's entrance. He planted kisses along her neck and jawline before he lowered himself down and thrust into her. JJ moaned instantly at the feeling of Spencer's cock inside of her and he couldn't help uttering a moan himself at the feeling of her walls clenching around him.

Both of them knew that they wouldn't last long, as they had been waiting long enough for this. Spencer waited a moment or two then he began to move; slowly at first then faster and harder as his body reminded him of its needs and demanded that they be met. Both Spencer and JJ were moaning by now, locked in another passionate kiss. Spencer thrust into this girlfriend again and again, harder and harder; he could feel JJ getting close to orgasm, the little moans and whimpers she made were driving him crazy as he fought to bring them both relief and release.

His relentless thrusting continued as he worked to get them both into orgasm and finally as he pushed his cock deep into JJ one more time, he heard her scream as her orgasm flooded her. He followed, barely a moment later, the sensation of her muscles clenching and squeezing around his cock enough to send him over the edge.

Coming down from their breath-taking peaks, Reid pulled himself out of JJ and lay next to her, kissing her neck softly. She looked at him with a great amount of love in her blue eyes that were darkened by the lust she had experienced and he smiled. He kissed her passionately on the lips again, slipped a hand into her blonde curls and whispered "I like your new hair"

**Thoughts? Comments?**


End file.
